


Demon Summoning Time

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Curses, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, Witch AU, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: you are a witch trying to summon a demon but it doesn't all go as planned 😧☪️🔮
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. summon a demon

You were training to be a witch you had been doing well with spells and enchantments, you could enchant armor no problem set up some of the more complicated spells without any assistants at all. However your summoning spells needed work....a lot of work.

For the past two weeks you practiced and practiced the basic summoning spell your teacher gave, but could only summon small spirits like forest spirits, ghosts, and once or twice a gnome. Which you were supposed to summon a creatures of the night like a demon, obviously your teachers were not pleased with how your summoning practices were going.

Your teacher told you that you were to summon a large creature or demon by using a old spell you weren't to familiar with, in order to pass this year you obviously agreed wanting to continue on with your studies in spells and witch craft.

As you were walking out the door your teacher got in your face with a very serious look on their face "if you fail this time you will be stripped of your powers and banished to the mortal world" you shivered hearing this, for that was the ultimate punishment for a witch or warlock, "I will not fail you" you said in a frighten tone of voice, you then walk (rather quickly) out the door to get this summoning spell right.

When you got back to your dorm you immediately got out the ingredients for the spell, (you were glad that you lived alone) mostly because as you were looking at the spell's description says that this particular spell had a reputation for tossing things around possible spontaneous fires along with thunder and lightening. However despite that you went on to get the things you needed for the spell, you started looking over at the things would need for this spell to summon creatures from the dark. "Ok this requires: five red rose pelts, five rose quartz gems, one forgetmenots (freshly picked), black pendant gram (made with charcoal), and a some of your blood."

Once you got everything set up you started chanted the words to summon a creature, "Attenrobendum eos... ad ligandum eos... potiter eos... coram me...Attenrobendum eos...ad ligandum eos...potiter eos...coram me...Attenrobendum eos...ad ligandum eos...potiter eos...coram me..." after a few minutes of chanting you saw a small puff of white smoke and from small lump of smoke came a small spirit.

You shouted in frustration making the spirit frighten then it vanish "no no no I am not failing at this I am not getting banished, I am going to get this spell right if it's the last thing I do!"

You then start shouting the chant with more fury in your voice "Attenrobendum eos! ad ligandum eos! potiter eos! coram me! Attenrobendum eos! ad ligandum eos! potiter eos! coram me! Attenrobendum eos! ad ligandum eos! potiter eos! coram me!" as you finish there was a powerful blast from the pentagram filling the room with a bring pink light and the smell of sulfur, making you fly backwards into the wall, knocking you out.

You wake up with someone shaking you "hey there you dead?" said a voice with a sharp New York accent, you look up at who is waking you up thinking it was maybe one of your classmates or maybe your teachers checking on your progress, but instead you see what you summoned.

It definelty was a demon, the demon had light pink skin, dark (almost black) claws, dark pink pigtails, white horns that curled towards the back of her head, she had fangs poking out of her mouth, three thin black lines down her face (almost like tears streaks), and pointed ears as well.

She then smiled having her face inches from your you now noticing her mouth filled with razor teeth and her eyes glowed bright pink, "mmm you are cute for such a young witch" she pinched your cheeks "ouch! stop it" the demon giggled "make me little witch" you slap her hand away trying to not let this demon get the best of you "I summon you demon you have to do as I say!" You shouted at first the demon looked a bit shocked, then she laughed "you" she laughed harder "I can see right through you little witch and I can honestly say you can't have summoned 'me' at least not without killing yourself that is" you stand up getting in her face feeling a little faint but you ignore it "I-I did s-summon you" you stuttered feeling your body becoming limb "a-and you have to d-do as I-I s-say" you start to feel your legs getting weak, she crossed her arms leaning away from you "mmm maybe you did summon me" you look at her confused "w-why... why do you s-say that?" you pass out with the demon catching you before you fell "because of that" she finished.

You jolt awake a bit remembering that you passed out after summoning the demon, you look around for them thinking you just see your room still a mess but, your room cleaned up (sort of) you also noticed a damp cloth on your forehead "what?" you say confused. You try to get up but then notice you have a fever and you body aching all over "oh damn I feel awful" you say out loud. You thought for a moment that you were going to have to try and find this demon by your self in your weaken state, then see the demon walking in your dorm with some chicken noodle soup and green tea, "oh your awake" you look around for your clock "w-what time is it?" she laughed "you almost died summoning me and you wanna know what time it is?" you frowned not wanting to deal with a demon with an attitude right now, you try to sit up "I have to get to class my teacher needs to know I was successful with the spell" the demon pushed you back down in bed with just her finger "if you wanna tell that teacher of yours you did your spell right they already know" you looked at her confused "what do you mean? how could they already know?" she sighed "while you were still passed and your teacher came here already asking stuff like 'what was that noise?' and 'why are you on the floor?' " You nodded blushing a bit wondering how long you were on the floor before this demon pulled you into your bed "after seeing me and you passed out they gave you this" she handed you a piece of paper "a B+" you said to yourself, you smiled a bit then laughed "thanks um...I don't even know your name" you said blushing, she smiled patting your head "it's Spinel little witch"

When you got well Spinel told you that in summoning her you had to give her your blood. "Why I thought I already did?" Spinel sighed "your teachers either suck at their job or you suck as a student" you glared at Spinel "I may not be great at summoning things but I know how to make mean hex" Spinel giggled at you trying to act tough "ok ok the reason why I need it is for me to not kill you" you looked at her a bit shocked "what do you mean I thought I was fine now" Spinel shook her head "not exactly little witch, you need to continually give me some blood for you not to die because when you summoned me you signed a blood contract which just means you pay me in blood" you stared at Spinel for a moment hoping she was just joking but she just sat there waiting, you didn't want to cut yourself yet you had to if Spinel was being honest, you grab a knife from your spell kit (that all witches and warlocks were given when starting witch crafts and spells) you placed the blade on your skin pausing a moment, you sighed "this better not be a trick" Spinel leaned back in her seat "no tricks" you cut your hand wincing a bit at the pain, and Spinel immediately grabs your bleeding hand then licks the blood.

Your body tingled as Spinel licked your wound sending shivers up and down your spine. Spinel finished smiling "you taste sweet little witch" Spinel releases your arm. You look at your hand to see how deep the cut was but the cut was already healed "I didn't know demons could heal wounds" Spinel put her head on your shoulder "oh no worries" Spinel's arms wrapped around you waist "you will find out a whole lot more about me little


	2. Taking care of your demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is dealing with Spinel

You were doing some studying for a big test coming, the test was for spell casting yet you were mainly supposed to tell the differences between hexes and enchantments. Making sure that if some one was making a hex you stop it if someone is making a enchantment then you let them be. 

As you were studying the pink demon you summoned a few weeks ago hugs you from behind making you flinch a little, "when are we gonna do anything fun?" she whined, you sighed "Spinel come on I need to study this stuff and your not helping" Spinel clawed hands shifted to your hips "why don't you take a break little witch? you have been studying for hours" you try and push Spinel off but she just holds on tighter at first you didn't know what her problem was but then is clicked, "Spinel....are you thirst?" Spinel nipped at your ear with her sharp teeth giggling "maybe~".

You sighed and place a bookmark in your book and attempt to get up so you could give Spinel some blood using your spell casting kit knife to cut your hand. (since when she clings to you like this she is just thirsty) Yet this time she didn't let you get up she held on to you "come on Spinel I have to get the knife if I gonna-" but before you could finish your sentence you felt Spinel bite into your neck "OW! Spinel?!" you say wincing, as continue to bite you Spinel licked the blood leaking from your wound on your neck, making you shiver 'oh god' you think to your self.

As she finished drinking your blood, Spinel then healed the wound with her saliva. However she still held on to you tight grinding on you "mmm you taste so sweet little witch" Spinel said giggling you felt a heat build inside you with her so close but you shook it off "S-spinel you g-got what you n-needed n-now g-get off of me I have to get b-back to studying" you say trying to hide your blushing face with your hands, Spinel smiled cheerfully showing off her fangs "sure thing little witch" she pinched you red cheek then skipped off to the other side of your room to play with a plain deck of cards you got for her, leaving you alone with your studies and your burning face.

As you finished studying for the day (which was at about 11pm) you head to bed yawning your way there. As walk to your bed you saw Spinel still messing with your Crystal balls and spare wands. You frown Spinel had told you that she doesn't need sleep, but you figured it may distracted her from destroying your things....at least for tonight, "hey...Spinel" she turned around with her pointed pink ears perked up "~yes~" she purred you tried not to roll your eyes "do you want to try to sleep tonight" Spinel walked over having her face inches away from yours "can I try 'sleeping' while your next to me little witch" you didn't want her so close to (especially since your bed was just a twin) but you figured 'what's one night?' "sure"

You try to fall asleep but as you do Spinel hugs your middle making you jolt awake "Spinel....can you...let....go" you say sluggish with you words and you were already pretty tired already. Spinel giggled "what are you gonna stop me?" Spinel said her hands rubbing on your stomach and chest, you shudder "I-I" you stuttered not thinking you body feel hot with her touch Spinel then giggled "then I will keep going until you tell me to stop" Spinel said her breath hot in your ear "S-spinel" you try and push her hands off you "ssh I got you Y/N" Spinel said snuggling closer as she kept rubbing your chest and stomach, you were starting to think she was doing this innocently with her hands just on you stomach and chest it felt really...nice. However wasn't until you noticed her hands wondered to your pants, "Spinel n-no not t-there" you said flinching while grabbing her hand. Spinel giggled "alright Y/N I'll stop" Spinel then moved her hands back to your waist. You sighed in relief but some part of you was....disappointed you tried to ignore that thought as you fell asleep.

You wake up with Spinel no longer in your bed you look around your hoping she was just messing with something somewhere in your room, but as you look around she wasn't there. You get up to look for her but as soon as you stood up you felt dizzy to the point you felt sick. You leaned on your bed for support "Spinel?" you shouted "Spinel where are you?" you were hoping she didn't go far mostly because if you were getting sick you didn't need to be walking around. You sighed seeing that Spinel was no where in sight "I guess I have to get up" you started walking to door to find Spinel, but you took a mere two steps before passing out flopping hard on the floor knocking over your spells books on top of you.


	3. Where Demons come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's life gets...more complicated

You wake up looking around you see that you are not in your room but what looks to be a room but instead of brick walls the walls were made of lava and the ceiling was blazing fire, yet for some reason despite the lava walls and fire ceiling you didn't feel hot at all. 

Then you see Spinel walk in with her pink skin curled horns sharp fangs and dark tears streaks, "where are we?" you asked confused Spinel smiled climbing on top of you "why my little witch, we at our new home" you tried to move from her but she then grabbed your wrists and pinned you down, Spinel then breathed on your neck making you squirm "now just hold still" then Spinel bit into your neck.

"STOP!" you shout jolting awake you look around seeing that this time you were in your own dorm laying in your bed, you groan holding your head still feeling ill then the thought struck you 'how did I get back in bed?' Spinel walked in holding a bag 'did she go to the store' you thought to yourself you tried to get up but you ended up almost vomiting. 

Spinel dashed over "morning little witch" she pushed you back into bed pulling the covers over you "you still feeling sick" you nodded holding your stomach "it's like I ate something weird or, just..." you hold you hand over mouth feeling something from your stomach coming up. Spinel seeing the look on your face, grabbed the nearby trash can and placed it in front of you, then you lean of the edge of your bed vomit unfortunately tasting all the bile that was coming up. 

As you gagged and coughed up vomit Spinel rubbed your back which felt really comforting to you right now "is this one of those human things called the flu?" Spinel asked, you shake you head "this can't be the flu witches can't get human diseases like flu's and cold's" you said laying face down on your bed already feeling tired, as Spinel continued to rub your back, "though it maybe food poisoning? or one of the recent spells I used somehow backfired and it hasn't effected me until now?" 

Spinel rubbed her chin with her clawed hand "maybe I could get that teacher of yours to get a look at you" she suggested you shook your head "no way I don't want to give them any reason to get me banished from here" the you thought of someone "the nurse go get the nurse for here" Spinel looked at you confused "but is that nurse works here won't they just tell your teacher what's going on with you?" you shake your head "no the nurse we have here is under a specific curse, they way that it work is that unless the patient she is treating gives her permission to reveal any information about them self to someone she can't say anything about it" Spinel giggled "man you witches and warlocks come up with some pretty fucked up spells" you sighed laying your head on the pillow "yeah I guess" Spinel patted your head "I will be back with the nurse" you then watched as Spinel left the room. 

You don't know when but you ended up falling asleep when Spinel left, but this time you didn't have any weird dreams. After you were so close to a deep sleep you left someone shaking you on your shoulder "Y/N wake up Y/N" you didn't recognized the voice "who...?" you open your eyes and look up and see the school nurse with Spinel behind her. 

You laid down on your bed as the nurse did her check up sitting in your chair while Spinel sat in a spare folding metal chair, the first thing the nurse asked was "what are your symptoms Y/N?" you rolled over to look at her "I feel weak light headed a bit dizzy and nauseous" the nurse nodded as she wrote this down "now may I ask if you did any recent spells lately, like summoning spells or complicated hexes" the nurse asked, you started to fidget with your blankets "I did do a pretty big summoning spell about 3 weeks ago," you admitted to the nurse, the nurse didn't say anything just wrote somethings down while Spinel sat with behind her with her arms folded "ok Y/N now in order to confirm my diagnoses I am going to need you to first hold still" she said with her hand glowing a blueish white light, you did as you were told. 

You watch as the nurse rubbed your stomach with her glowing hand as you did you couldn't help but notice that Spinel was giving the nurse a death glare, you were really hoping that Spinel wasn't going to do anything to the nurse after she was done with the check up. The nurse at first looked calm, then when the light from her hand went from white to red she frown, "what, what is it?" you asked trying hard not to squirm, the nurse removed her hand from your stomach then rubbed her chin in thought "I really hate using this kind of method but I need to be 100% sure before we can do anything about this" the nurse the got her bag and started looking through it then found what she was looking for you " the next thing I need you to do urinate on this" the nurse said handing you a pregnancy test, looked at it in shock "your joking right?" the nurse helped you up "the sooner you do this test the sooner we know" the nurse stated. 

You knew there were risks in summoning spirits and demons, the only things you have heard of involving someone either dying or getting seriously hurt, but this.... you thought the possibility of someone getting impregnated after summoning a demon was just a rumor to scare younger witches and warlocks from trying the high level magic (since doing such a thing could get you killed if not done right). You tried to keep your thoughts from spiraling out of control but it was hard 'please please let this be negative' you think to yourself 'would Spinel even want this? did she know this was going to happen?' you thought to yourself, 'if it's positive will I be able to handle giving life to a demon child?' 

The nurse got you to the bathroom (which thankfully you had in your dorm) you then followed the instructions on the box and then waited in the bathroom you tried to pace a bit but with you still feeling nauseous you instead sat down on the toilet while you waited. As you started to feel tried once more you then heard the door open "hey there Y/N" Spinel said in a hushed tone "still waiting?" you nodded leaning on your hand "do you you want to go back to your bed while we wait" you sighed too tried to disagree so you nodded Spinel then picked you up bridle style. 

As Spinel took you back to bed the nurse sat at your desk looking over her notes of you, the nurse then looked up see you being put back in bed by Spinel, "did she follow the instructions?" the nurse asked as Spinel as she tucked you into bed "yep" Spinel answered for you, with that the nurse then got up and went to the bathroom 'I guess she wants to see if the test is done yet' you thought to yourself "Y/N would you hate me if the spell you cast to summon me did this to you" Spinel asked rubbing the back of her head, you thought for a moment "no...I wouldn't blame you Spinel, I might be blaming my teacher for giving me that spell but summoning you has made my life more.... interesting" Spinel smiled her fangs showing "really but I am a demon I am suppose to make people's life's awful" you laugh "well even so your not making my life awful, in fact you have been taking great care of me while I am like this" you said with a grin Spinel hugged you "your welcome little witch". Then two of you heard a loud fake cough, you both looked you to see that the nurse had came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test "it's positive" the nurse said bluntly. You then pass out


	4. Developing a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is excited about getting the news Y/N on the other hand...

Spinel was humming a cheerfully tune as she cleaned up your room while you laid there in your bed silently freaking out, 'oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god' think to yourself while staring at the ceiling 'why did this have to happen to me?' you were trying to think of a spell or enchantment to remove the demon child growing inside you but all the spells you could think of couldn't do anything about 'this' situation. 

You did hate how even though you were terrified of this child growing inside you Spinel was happy. Excited in fact when seeing the positive pregnancy test she giggle with delight skipping around the room saying "were having a demon! were having a demon!" though while she was skipping your stomach dropped to the center of the earth. 

You even asked the nurse (after you woke up) before leaving if there was " is there anything you could do" you were hoping there was some spell to reverse this, but the nurse simply said "just take care of yourself and everything will be fine" while handing you a pan flit for first time mother's, 'thanks this will fix everything' you think sarcastically to yourself.

Thankfully it was a Saturday so you could rest up today and tomorrow, but Monday you would need to head to your classes for your spell casting and enchantments test. Then the thought struck you 'shit, it may not show now but eventually people will start noticing something is up once this little demon starts getting bigger' you get out of bed so you could look though you spells for anything about this 'situation' but you (once again) only took a few steps before your legs gave out. 

"ouch" you said out loud Spinel turned and looked at you wide eyed then ran over to you "careful my little witch" she helped you up off the floor, "I wouldn't want our little dark darling to get hurt" she said patting your stomach, you flinched a bit hearing her say that, but Spinel paid no mind to your reaction as she got you back into bed tucking you in "if you need something you can just ask" she said with a grin showing off her fangs. 

You frown thinking of what was inside your womb now, you started to fidgeting with your top "I just wanted some of my spell books" you said pointing to the pile of books on your desk, Spinel walked over picking up three of your books "there you go" she put them in your lap, she then kissed your cheek "you be good now and rest little witch" Spinel said combing through your hair "I will be getting you something good to eat for both you and our dark darling" she said with glee, you gave her a forced smile "ok, sounds good" Spinel left the room leaving you to your books.

You hoped that she gave you the right ones that you needed to look through, "let's see what books do we have here" you say to yourself " 'How to Enchant Armor', 'Spells and summoning gone wrong and how to fix them', and 'demonology 66th edition' " you obviously didn't need the armor one so you put that one aside, then you picked up the demonology book to identify the demon that you summoned 'Spinel'. You flipped through almost a hundred pages when you finally found something but it didn't look quite right.

The demon name was indeed 'Spinel' but it looked very different having smaller appearance and in fact wasn't even considered a demon more of a lesser demon of sorts. As you read the description said that Spinel was a shapeshifter and could change her body at will, 'if that is true that would explain how she has been able to go out and get stuff for me without people coming in here and asking questions' you thought to yourself, as you continued to the page where I says if you summon said demon it said ['Spinel is a demon that you summon if you want a friend forever, yet this demon like many others many to be in the physical world for good so wear protective gear to prevent harm of unwanted demon pregnancy, if you get injured simply have your white mage heal you, if you end up pregnant with a demon child unfortunately you the only thing you can do is wait until the child is born.'] 

You grip the book and toss it aside not liking that answer "come on I need some good news" you say out loud you start looking through the book 'Spells and Summoning gone wrong and how to fix them' so you could looked up your current issue and it said the same thing... 'wait until the child is born' you throw the book across the room knocking over your other books and spare wands on the floor.

You lay back down on your bed with your hands on your stomach gripping it a bit 'I was just trying to pass my class, I didn't do anything wrong, so why is this happening to me?" you started crying out of frustration.

You then hear the door open and stop crying, but you knew your face was still a mess "I am back Y/N!" Spinel said cheerfully holding a bag in one hand and a bowl in the other "and I have some..."but she stopped mid sentence when she saw your face with tears still in your eyes Spinel put the bag and bowl down kneeling at the edge of your bed, "Y/N what happen? did you hurt yourself?" you didn't wanna say you were trying to find a way to get rid the 'dark darling' knowing how excited Spinel was, though at the same time you wondered if she would punish you for even thinking about such a thing "I...I just a little emotional that's all" you said trying to smile, Spinel looked at you not really buy it, "well maybe some food will help" Spinel she said with a grin but you noticed something different 'her fangs are shorter that before and weren't her ears bigger than that?' you thought to yourself.

Spinel then grabbed the bowl off the table with a spoon "here you go" Spinel put the bowl in your lap the bowl was filled with raw meat season with salt and pepper with blood as the 'broth' "what...what is this suppose to be?" Spinel giggled kneeling beside your bed, "it's for you to eat, my little witch" Spinel took the spoon and dipped it into the blood and meat getting a big spoonful "and this will make you feel much better" you open your mouth to argue with her but Spinel then shoves the spoonful of meat in your mouth, it happen so quickly that you ended up swallowing it before you had time to process that raw meat was in your mouth. 

Your first reaction was shouting "why did you do that?!" Spinel sighed picking up the bowl of raw meat from your lap while holding the bloody spoon "before you give me grief my little witch how did it taste?" Spinel asked, you paused a moment thinking about it, at first you were grossed out by fact the meat was raw.

However the brief moment you tasted the meat it was...surprisingly good "I guess it wasn't... that bad" you said in a hushed tone blushing a little at your reaction. Spinel smiled scooping another spoonful for you though this time gently putting the spoonful into your mouth, "and this will make you feel all better" Spinel said cheerfully. 

After you finished the bowl of meat Spinel started wiping your mouth of the leftover raw meat and blood and then went to wash the bowl out in the bathroom sink. Yet as you laid there you started to feel sleepy feeling your eyes droop.

Spinel finished cleaning the bowl and putting things away she walking over to you "do you feel tired my little witch" you nodded, Spinel kissed your forehead "ok get some rest, I will see you in the morning my little witch"


	5. Not so Great Defense Against Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N still having issues with carrying a demon child but Spinel is trying to help......

You wake up in the room walls made with lava and ceiling made of fire, "where am I?" you say confusion looking around. Then Spinel appeared from a puff of black smoke but she looked different this time. More human, with her fangs no longer poking out of her mouth, her curled horn now shorten to mere bumps, and her pointed ears now rounded, yet Spinel's skin was still pink along with her tear streaks.  
"Spinel... is that you?" you asked Spinel smiled "it is my little witch" she kissed your cheek, making you blush "you change.... for me?" Spinel smiled then hugged you rubbing your stomach "I wanted you to be more comfortable with me, especially since you are going to have my child soon" she send feeling your belly, you then looked down at your body seeing your once normal stomach was now swollen as you felt something move inside.

"NO!" you shouted waking up, Spinel was already at the edge of your bed with a worried look on her face, "my goodness you must have had an awful dream Y/N" she said wiping the sweat from your forehead. You around the room and sigh in relief seeing your dorm, "yeah.... a really bad dream" you sat up in your bed as Spinel got up then she put a bowl of raw meat in your lap. She looked at you with a smile "I got you breakfast" your relief faded into stress 'right I am still carrying a demon's child'

It had already been 2 weeks since you got the news you were carrying a demon child and you were already starting to experience strange behavior from yourself, you would be craving raw meat most of the day you would even find yourself staring at small animals wondering if they tasted good while they were still breathing. Your sense of smell and your hearing were becoming sharp as ever you could smell what your classmates had for their meals or even smell what kind of potions they used, as for your hearing you could hear a rabbit rustling in the bushes from 50 feet away.

As you continued with your classes, with your next test in a about a week was about defending yourself against demons, which this practice test you knew wasn't going to be too hard for you but when you mention it to Spinel she started to become more involved with your studies. 

Spinel sat in your chair as you lay in your bed reading out loud to Spinel "ok it says that demons see witches and warlocks as enemies which is the reason why we need to learn these spells so we don't get hurt during the more dangerous spells" you say reading out loud for Spinel "well then this test will be an easy 'A' for you" she said smiling you laughed "thank you but I don't think my spells are going to earn me an 'A' this time" Spinel shook her head "that's not what I meant Y/N, what I mean is that right now no demon is going to be seeing you as a witch" Spinel said giggling, you frown looking up from your spells book "what do you mean by that Spinel?" she got up and lifted your chin with her clawed hand "as long as you have your 'dark darling' growing inside you no demon is ever going to hurt you, and if they do they have to answer to me" you pushed her hand away "Spinel that...that can't be right I'm not a demon I am a witch remember, 'little witch' " you say thinking 'she had to be wrong about this right?' Spinel sighed putting her hands on her hips "well you'll find out on your test won't you" Spinel said poking your stomach, you flinched, dropping your spell book and covering your stomach with your hands.

You had struggled with your title as a 'witch' with none of the teaching staff actual given you a chance you had to claw your way this far, plus your magic wasn't that powerful you had to rely on technique and practicing your heart out. And you knew that if you lost that title of being a 'witch' and were forced to become human that meant all this effort was for nothing. However you were going to try and keep positive by chanting this in your head 'I am a witch no matter what, I am a witch no matter what, I am a witch no matter what' it at least made you feel a little better.

As your test grew closer you practiced your defense spells with Spinel (despite what she said) you wanted to practice your spells and summoning your shields as much as you could. So you and Spinel had been practicing in the local woods so you could live practice defensing yourself against a demon, and Spinel was a good sport about it, making sure to only use the power and energy used in lower level demons so you could get a proper practice in. 

After a about 2 hours of practicing, you were now out of breathe trying to summon another shield "ok... j-just one...one more time" Spinel got out of her fighting stance and folded her arms, "I think were done for the day little witch" you got your shield up but your hand shaking a bit "no, no, no, I... am ready let's go" Spinel walked up to you and then with a mere flick of her finger broke the shield you summoned "wha-" before you could react she then gripped your top and pulled you mere inches from her face lifting you off your feet, "do you really think that was going to stop me?" your mind goes blank "w-what are you talking about?" Spinel laughed "I am a demon Y/N and your just a weak, little, witch" you tried to summon your shield again, nothing, Spinel then dropped you on the ground "pathetic" she hissed. 

You felt the angry built up inside you, you got up from the ground and summon your shield but Spinel once again broke it with ease, when that happen you felt something coming up from your stomach you fell on your knees holding your hands over your mouth, Spinel then stopped in her tracks "Y/N? you ok?" Spinel asked patting your shoulder, you then threw up but this time it wasn't food it was lava "oh geez" Spinel said stepping back a bit, you coughed and hacked up as a small amount of lava spewed out of your mouth, despite you feeling the heat as it came out of your body when the lava was on your tongue and the back of your throat it didn't burn your throat at all. You finished vomiting fell back on you bottom holding your stomach. 

You groan in hearing the sizzling of lava "let's go back" Spinel said rubbing your back, you nodded. You tried to get up but you kept losing your balance, Spinel (after you 3rd attempt) then lifted you up in a bridle hold "I got you little witch" you gripped her telling her hold you, then your couldn’t help but to start to sob feeling tears steam down your face "Y/N it's ok, I'll get you more meat and you'll feel better" you shake your head "S-spinel I-I'm scared" Spinel patted your head letting out a small sigh "I know"


	6. Witch or Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big test is coming up for Y/N will she pass...

Spinel carries you gently back to your dorm while you snuggle into her chest for comfort, you groan from the pain in because your stomach wasn't all that well after you vomiting lava earlier, Spinel picked up the pace "were almost there Y/N" Spinel said patting your head. 

Spinel finally reached your dorm placing you down into your bed, "d-did, you know?" you asked Spinel started tucking you in "about what little witch?" you tugged weakly on her top "did you know that I was going to vomit lava if I got upset?" you asked, Spinel took your hand off her top and held it in hers "Y/N I knew you would have a...reaction but nothing involving you spewing lava" you looked up at Spinel "what was suppose to happen?" you asked out of curiosity she sighed "you were suppose set your ablaze with anger" she said grabbing a bowl walking to the fridge "so I am fire proof?" you asked confused she nodded "yep you could even walk across lava if you really wanted to right now" she said in a joking tone "but yes fire lava all the little witch won't harm you now" Spinel then got out some raw meat from the mini fridge and poured it into the bowl despite you craving raw meat all the time now just raw meat seemed like it wasn't enough, "ok this should help perk you up" Spinel said scooping up a spoonful, you push it away "Y/N you have to eat" Spinel said moving the spoon towards your lips again "Spinel" you start biting your nails wanting to say it out loud because you wanted needed something to eat with a pulse, but it made you feel like more of a monster 'like Spinel' you thought to yourself. 

Spinel let out a heavy sigh placing the bowl of raw meat on you desk "did you wanna tell me something? like how you wanted to get rid of your little dark darling" you look at her your eyes wide in shock, you then tried (in vain) to crawl away "Spinel I-I just got scared I didn't know what to do I never had a child before" Spinel winced seeing you in pain trying to crawl away she walked over to carefully hushing you. She saw you weren't calming down yet so she holding you close to her your head on her chest "hey now it's ok little witch I am not mad" you started to tear up "your-your not?" you say flabbergasted "any witch, human, or even demon would be scared about bring new life into the world...or underworld" settled down a bit snuggling into Spinel's chest which made you feel a little better, then your stomach made a loud sound. 

"Ok what do you wanna eat?" Spinel asked rubbing your stomach, you mumbled "Y/N speak up I didn't hear you" frown you 'just blurt it out Y/N' "I want eat something that's still breathing" Spinel looked at you a little shock, you looked away from her, "I don't why I am craving for such a thing...maybe you should just give me the raw meat instead" Spinel shook her head, then laid you back down on the bed with a big grin "I will be right back" she then disappeared this time out of the window almost like a shadow.

You lay there wondering if you should have just eaten the raw meat but the thought of having a living breathing animal to eat crossed your mind your mouth began to water, 'I guess am not such a 'little witch' anymore' you thought to yourself, 'then what am I? a mother of a demon? a witch with weird cravings?' you rubbed your stomach in thought 

Spinel popped back into your room holding a closed plastic bucket, you at first thought she didn't get anything then you heard skittering and squeaking from the closed bucket. You try to set up to go towards the sound, "woah now little witch let me prep these little guys for you" you frown but nodded Spinel disappeared in the bathroom you heard the water running for a while. Spinel then comes back out "ok they are all nice and clean for you" you look and see that Spinel brought you field mice (damp from the mini bath Spinel gave them). Spinel grabs one a of the mice and slices its tiny jaw off with her claw "there you go" you grab the still breathing mouse practically swallow it whole, your thoughts swam through your head 'this should be gross to me I should be vomiting right now yet...this taste so good right now' Spinel smiled as you mindlessly licked the leftover blood from the mouse, "don't worry" Spinel picked up another mouse "have got more of them" she said slicing it's jaw off.

You much happily on the mice while Spinel keeps smiling and giggling ever so often after you have three more mice you ask "why are you so happy?" as you crunch on your fouth mouse "well the fact your craving live animal's is great news for our dark darling" Spinel said beaming, you frown "what do you mean?" Spinel picked up another mouse for you, you peek inside the bucket and see it's the last one, Spinel (just like the other's) sliced it's jaw off, you take chewing it slowing "this means that your body is adapting to provided better nutrition for our dark darling" you swallow the rest of the mouse, now you were little worried at the sound of that "what do you mean, I thought the raw meat was all I needed" Spinel shook her head "I didn't want to rush you but demons not only need blood and raw flesh to grow but also life force now that your doing this well this means you'll definlty carry our dark darling to term" you try to think before you say anything ' what do I say? is...is it bad that before I was scared to even have this little demon but now I'm actually...excited' you feel Spinel kiss your forehead "I'm excited too" you blushed "how...how did you know...?" Spinel giggled "did you forget that you summoned me? so I know what your thinking...at least when your nearby" you laughed at yourself "yeah that's right" 

Then the thought struck you "oh my god I have class tomorrow!" you say in a panic "I have to pack and...my stomach" you curl back up in pain "I don't think your going anywhere any time soon" Spinel said combing through your hair "but my classes....and my teacher.... will notice one of there students.... is missing" Spinel sighed heavily then picked up the dorm phone "I will them and let them know your busy gather supplies for that test that's coming up... so good" you nod "s-sounds believable" you say groaning a bit Spinel made the call, 'I feel so soar so tired I just wanna to....to' you start shutting your eyes but the nightmare of the lava room starts coming back jolting you awake again before you could finish the dream. Spinel pats your head "sleep Y/N you need it" you grab her hand "Spinel I have been having some really bad dreams and..." Spinel cups your face "the nightmares" you nod, Spinel holds your wrist turning it to face up "just hold still" Spinel then begins to chant "amans praesidio defendat meo pueri mei, amans praesidio defendat meo pueri mei, amans praesidio defendat meo pueri mei, amans praesidio defendat meo pueri mei" as she finishes the chant a light tattoo appears on your wrist having a heart in the center of your wrist "what's this for?" Spinel kissed your newly marked wrist "this my little witch will protect you from any bad dreams you may have and it will also let me know it your in trouble as well" Spinel kisses your cheek "now get some sleep"

When you sleep this time you dream about Spinel she was picking flowers for you in a field making a bouquet. When Spinel handed them to you, looked around seeing you were in the dorm room, both of you laying in your bed. Spinel got on top of you kissing you on the lips, "you taste sweet little witch" Spinel said licking her lips, she then tugged your pants down along with your underwear. 

"Spinel..." you say waking up you look around to see Spinel beside you in the bed, beaming at the fact you were calling out to her in your dreams "did you have a fun dream?~" she teased. You bury your face in the covers, "no no no no" you shouted in embaressment, Spinel giggled in delight.

During your day off Spinel then made sure you were well fed with live mice and birds and took plenty of naps that day because tomorrow you had that big test for defense against demons, which you weren't planning on missing. 

You woke up (after your day off) feeling much better while Spinel made sure you ate breakfast before leaving for class (about five field mice and two blue birds) once you finshed you packed you things and waved to Spinel telling her you planned on heading back to the door for lunch (since it was much harder to explain why are you eating live animals vs why are you eating raw meat)

You went to class feeling pretty confident that you practiced enough for the test, but that was before you saw the superposed lower level demon that your teacher got for you and your classmates to test with. It was a demon with blue and pink fur with a white fluffy collar having amber colored eyes, this demon was easily 3 times the size of a lion have large claws and giant fangs. And unlike Spinel this Demon was more like a wild animal than a person. 

Your teacher instead of it in a free for all style, they had you do the test one at a time and you were next to last to go which meant you had to watch while everyone else went. You watch as some of your classmates passed sending the beast back into it's cage no problem sometimes with a little flare, others did pass but barely. However you saw those who failed either got seriously hurt or almost killed with the teacher saving them at the last minute. You started to fidget with your wand 'I hope I can do this' "Y/N" your teacher called snapping you out of your train of thought "your up"

You take a deep breathe stepping into the spell caster arena, "ok Y/N I am releasing the demon now" you turned to see the blue and pink demon stepping out of it's cage roaring. You try to summon your shield but the demon is already running full speed towards you. Then before you move or do anything the demon stops dead in it's tracks just staring at you with it's giant amber eyes, you try and summon your shield "clypeus" doesn't work, but then the demon sniffs you curiously, you freeze not moving a muscle, afterwards it nudges you much like a cat does you then watch as the demon walks but to it's cage lazily laying down. 

You step back dumbfounded 'no demon is going to be seeing you as a witch' Spinel's words echoed in your mind, your teacher slams the cage shutting the demon inside making you jump. Your teacher then aggressively grips your top "how did you do that?" you shrugged trying hard not to freak out "I-I don't know m-maybe that demon got tired" your teacher then got a weird look on his face, they then made their hand glow white, "wait what are you doing?" you asked panicking your teacher gripped your stomach with their glowing hand, the white light turn instantly red. You teacher seeing the red tossed you on the ground, "looks like we'll have live demonstration of how to remove a demon child", hearing that you bolted for the door then you teacher shouted a spell "daemonium in captionem" you then saw chains clap to your wrists and ankles pinning you to the floor belly down "let me go! let me go!" you shout, your teacher pats your head but you push their hand away, "don't worry once that demon you summoned comes here to 'save you' she will remove what is really making you ill"


	7. Demon in the arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Y/N passed...

You try to get up but the chains your teacher summoned to keep you down on the arena floor, and with how heavy they were the chains kept you from moving around. You tried to think of something to say to your teacher "if you let me go me and Spinel will...will..." you swallowed not wanting to say but you couldn't think of anything else, "will leave the school" you say in a hushed tone looking away from your teachers face. Your teacher stomps towards you and grips your hair pulling your head up to face them with a angry look on their face "look at what that demon has done to you" you squirm trying to get out of their hold but your teacher just gripped your hair harder "impregnated you, and now this creature has you considering about leaving the school!" they slammed your head on the ground making a loud thud.

Your classmates started to wonder in the arena hearing the teacher shouting at you along with the thud your head made, "what's going on?" one of your classmates asked, you looked up seeing your classmates 'need to get out I need to help' reached out to them practically crying "help me please!" your classmates stared at you and your teacher confused "teacher why is Y/N in a demon binding spell? did something go wrong during the test?" your classmate asked considered about you "I don't why our teacher is doing this please help me" you reach out again. 

Your teacher sighed walking in between you and your classmates 'what are you doing?' you thought struggling "Y/N is being cursed by a demon and she needed to be bound" you squirmed in the chains "d-don't listen please help me our teacher is going to hurt me!" your classmates looked at you then the teacher "will Y/N be ok?" the teacher smiled "of course she will but class is dismissed for today" you started shake the chains frantically as you watched all your classmates leave you behind chained to the floor of the arena "no no please please come back!" you shouted "somebody....anybody" you started crying "don't leave me here" 

As all your classmates left the room goes quiet with the only sound being you sobbing softly, "don't worry Y/N once that creature gets here we can get you fixed up in no-" you then see the door get kicked clear across the arena taking your teacher with it, you see your teacher on the far side of the arena pushing off the now broken door. You tried to move as you hear someone behind you getting closer "w-wait whose there?" you asked too frighten to move, then you see the chains brake turning into dust you try and get up but then someone picked you up in their arms cradling you. You turn to face them and see who was holding you "hey there little witch" you smile seeing Spinel, you hug her tightly crying as she rubbed your back trying to comfort you "sssh it's ok I got you" you snuggled in the crook of her neck hiccuping, you then feel Spinel flinch, "where do you think your going demon?" your teacher barked making your shiver, Spinel gave them a scowl "I am leaving with my little witch, she's had a rough day so I think she deserves a day off" she tried to walk out of the room with you then you heard your teacher shout a spell " et oblinito semita" you then saw the door in front of you and Spinel was now sealed shut, "now demon you are not leaving here until you remove that 'thing' in Y/N"

Spinel growled hearing your teacher calling 'dark darling' a 'thing', you gripped her arm "don't hurt them... please" Spinel sighed "fine... but just for you". 

She then put you down on the floor behind her "look, teach" she said practically growling at them "even if I wanted to remove our 'dark darling' I can't not without hurting my little witch" your teacher looked at Spinel confused "of course you can Y/N should only be a week along" Spinel smiled showing off her sharp teeth "Y/N is already one month along" you curled up on the ground holding your stomach 'has is already been a month, it doesn't seem that long ago but I guess it has' 

"Y/N is that far along?" your teacher says shocked "why are you surprised?" you asked inching away from your teacher so that Spinel was right in front of you, "well the reason most books on this matter suggest that you wait until the demon child is born is the fact a demon child in a witch or human never develops beyond a week or two with the end result being a miscarriage" your teacher them rubbed their chin in thought "so then why did you make it this far without losing the thing" 

You didn't want to say the real reason why "I- I don't know m-maybe it's just luck" you say with a shrug, Spinel sighs "it's ok little witch," she said looking at you "no need for lying now" she said softly, Spinel took a step forward to the teacher, your teacher making a fighting stance "the reason why Y/N is doing this well is the fact I have been giving her what she craves and what our dark darling needs" the teacher hesitates a moment "which is what? watermelon chinese food?" Spinel with her clawed hand lists what she has been giving you "I have been giving Y/N, plenty of blood, raw meat and life force" your teacher then looked at the two of you horrified hearing this. 

Your teacher started shouting at you waking up the blue and pink furred lower level demon, "you shouldn't have given in to such cravings!" you look away from your teacher holding your stomach, "you should have kept eating cooked foods and let the 'thing' die!" Spinel seemly disappeared then reappeared in front of your teacher "I would suggest you stop calling our child a 'thing' or I will cut your tongue out of your mouth and feed it to your pet demon over there" Spinel said gripping your teachers throat lightly, your teacher seemed unfazed, you then hear low growling from the cage "no in fact your the one who needs to shut up" Spinel looked at your teacher confused then you teacher said a spell " Non me daemonia" you saw your teacher slap a paper seal on Spinel stomach making her fall limp on the floor "Spinel!" you reached to her.

Your teacher then shouts another spell "Ianuae Magicae" then they were above you, your teacher then grips your hair again lifting you off the ground "let me go, let me go please," you try and push your teacher away "there is nothing you can do for me, just let me and Spinel leave" you say whimpering, then you see your teacher pull out a large knife "w-what are you going do?" you say shaking now your teacher huffed as you hear the lower level demon and growl and claw at it's cage "I hate loosing a student to any demon," your teacher flipped the blade in their hand so it was facing you "and I will do anything to save them" you then see the blade being held towards your stomach "and if that means me cutting that 'thing' out of you then so be it" you saw the blade inching closer to your stomach you claw at your teacher hand trying to break free of their grip "no, no, no, please think about what your doing" you said feeling your tears coming down your face again, the sounds of the lower level demon clawing and roaring in it's cage was starting to get deafening, you then feel the cold blade press against your stomach "don't worry Y/N, it will all be over soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drama, the cliffhanger and....I am having too much fun here


	8. Little Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets bloody, real and nasty...oh and drama with a touch of fluff

You looked over at Spinel and saw her peel off the seal sitting up a bit yet still feeling the effects of the spell. "Spinel!" you shout as Spinel turns towards "Y/N", you then see the lower level demon, break out of it's cage sending chucks of the cage flying all over the arena. "Shit" your teacher hissed as they dropped you on the floor landing on your side, you then saw your teacher bolted for the sealed door, "damn it I forgot about this" they hissed "patentibus" they shouted, reopening the once sealed door, but before they got to now opened door the demon jumped on to them immediately crushing their spine, making a loud sicking crack. 

You gasped as you then saw your teacher coughing up blood as they laid there pinned down by this massive demon, they struggled trying to get free, "release me you beast" your teacher shouted, the demon's only response was a growl, your teacher attempt to cast a spell to subdue the demon bit into their neck silencing them.

You saw Spinel finally standing up walking towards you "you ok Y/N" she said helping you off the ground, "I...I am ok" you say distracted as you saw the demon continued to eat your teacher's now bloody body, "oh god" you say looking at blood spilling from your teachers body and the demon's mouth, looking around the demon you see that the blood was now staining most of the arena floor. 

Even though you were staring out of shock and horror watching your mentor get torn to bit Spinel however held you close laughing "serves that fucker right" she said pointing at them laughing "how dare your teacher treat you like that and calling our child a 'thing' hope their soul goes to hell" Spinel hissed, you then hear alarm go off, not bothering the blue and pink furred demon at all "what's that about, little witch?" Spinel asked referring to the alarms going off 'they must have set off the demon alarm before being killed' you grab Spinel's arm, "I will explain later but for right now let's get out of here before someone sees this mess" 

\--------

You frantically start packing your things shoving clothing in a suit case grabbing some spell books "ok I clothes and some books do I need these wands?" Spinel saw you tear apart your room trying to get everything you need "little witch what's the hurry I thought we didn't have to leave here until the summer" you shake you head "once they find that mess in the arena they are going to know something went wrong with that test today and then they will start checking the dorms for anyone who took the test" you grab a refillable water bottle "so if they figure out it was us?" Spinel said in a hushed tone you sighed "they will kill you, me and...." you look down at your stomach placing a hand on it "our child" Spinel got up and hugged you "you finally said our dark darling 'ours' " you blushed "yeah I guess I did" Spinel kissed your cheek "ok so what did you want to take?" Spinel asked pointing to your half packed bags "will I wanted to take enough clothing for a week some shoes, my spell books two or three of my wands and this water bottle" Spinel released her hold on you and looked over your packing "how about we take some extra clothes and not so many books that way there is room for the wands and such" you leaned on Spinel "ok, and Spinel" she looked down at you "thank you" she kissed your forehead "no problem little witch now let's get a move on"

Spinel picked up the spell books you wanted ('enchanting your home', 'casting good and bad spell', 'fun with hexes' and 'summoning spells for beginner and experts') and put them in with your suit case filling it with your clothing (having over three weeks of clothing plus you put on a few sweaters to carry the rest) then you grabbed a few of your wands (your main spell casting wand, potion wand and your enchantment wand) you snap your fingers almost forgetting shoes, so you grab a duffel bag and put in sandals rain boots flats and slippers while putting on your good running shoes. After you were done with grabbing the last of your things Spinel picked you up in a bridle hold as you held on to your duffel bag of shoes, "ok hold on" she then jumped out of the window, you then heard the alarm go off again and flinched, "ok now let get out of here" she said running off with you into the woods. 

As Spinel slowed down you think of where you and Spinel could go "well right now we can't go to the school but what if we go back to my home?" Spinel looked at your puzzled "why there?" you shrugged "well my mother is a witch and my father is half warlock and human so they don't mind other creatures in their home" you say with a smile Spinel frowned "but will they be ok with you having a demon's child...obviously not a lot of witches and warlocks and keen on having them" you frown snuggling into Spinel's chest "I guess that was a bad idea" Spinel patted your head "don't worry little witch, a while back I found the perfect place" looked at her puzzled "really?" Spinel nodded "the times I came out here to get food for you I found this old cabin, it's dirty and old but with some cleaning up it will be a nice home for the three of us"

\------------ 

You then saw what Spinel meant, it was an old cabin yet it was intact, no holes in the roof or issues with anything else Spinel set you down just outside, "she not much but she's in one piece" Spinel said patting your back. You when stepped inside you could tell no one had been in there for decades, Spinel puts down your suit case kicking up a lot of the piled up dirt "it's so dusty" you say coughing, "it is dusty and dirty but, it's home" you rub your stomach "yeah... home" 

During to first two months you noticed that your body continued to change not just in your belly growing but your features as well. Your once (color) eyes were now bright almost glowing yellow, your nails were now long and dark, even your teeth were becoming more like fangs making it easier for you to eat your diet of meat and live animals. As you were looking in the mirror at yourself observing your new features Spinel happen to be walking by, "what are are you doing little witch?" she asked, hugging your waist "n-nothing I was just m-making sure there wasn't anything in my teeth" you stuttered trying not to think about how you disliked the changes in your body, she puts her head in the crook of your neck kissing it gently "I think you mean fangs Y/N" you flinched looking away from Spinel "sorry did you not want to talk about this now?" Spinel asked pulling away you shook your head "no it's just..." you looked down at your still growing belly "how much am I going to change" Spinel thought a moment "it's hard to say" she said rubbing your belly "you could end up looking 100% like a demon by the time our dark darling comes or just these little features are it" you sigh "I guess will have to wait and see right?" Spinel nodded "plus" Spinel kissed you on the cheek "you'll always be my cute little witch" she then kissed you on your lips making you blush. 

Spinel helps you with making the abandoned cabin feel more like home, while you cleaned up the piled up dust and dirt Spinel would be getting you food like the live field mice and birds you love to eat. Spinel some times would even get flowers like roses, daisy, or even some lilies putting them in a vase (that you found under the sink). Spinel did notice that much of the couches and chairs were too old to be sat in and with you wanting to sit down more and more Spinel made a special trip to get some new furniture she got a red love seat a new looking bed, a rocking chair she even managed to get a crib with a mattress still in the plastic, "where did you get this stuff from?" you asked seeing that some of the furniture still had tags on them "they were for free little witch," Spinel said kissing you on the lips, you didn't buy it but as long as no one was going to find out that a demon was stealing furniture you thought it was ok for now.

You finished cleaning for the day and laid back on the couch relaxing, "I am so lucky that I summoned Spinel" you said to yourself rubbing your stomach (which was starting to show a little) "she has so good to me getting me everything I need getting me food me and the baby need... yet" you pause a moment thinking about it "I feel kind of lonely with just me and her....will it be better with you around?" you say rubbing you belly.  
You did miss your spell casting classes and your potions courses where you would socialize with other witches and warlocks then you thought of that awful teacher so then you didn't feel that bad not being there anymore, then you thought of your home with your mother and father what would they 'really' think if you came home three months pregnant with a demon's child you had thought about this often when Spinel went out to get you food leaving you alone with your growing belly.

"I got it" you said to yourself snapping your fingers, 'if I know I can't face them to tell them about Spinel and me then maybe I can at least send them a message' you thought to yourself. When Spinel came back with some more mice and birds you stopped her at the door "what is it Y/N?" you smiled "next time you go and get food can you get me some pencils and paper please?" Spinel looked at a moment with a questioned look then seeing you giving a cute face she then patted your head "no problem my little witch" you then heard skittering in the plastic bucket, "oh how many did you get?" you asked excitingly reaching out to the bucket Spinel giggled "now now sit down and let me wash them off, did you already finish the meat I gave you?" Spinel said opening the fridge seeing a empty container, you nodded "I was really hungry today" you say blushing holding your stomach, Spinel smiled kissing your forehead "that's ok that just means our dark darling is doing really well". 

The next day she comes back with five different pencils and a note book, "here you go Y/N" Spinel says with a grin, you kiss her on the cheek "thank you Spinel" you then start writing your letter, while Spinel looks over your shoulder "what are you doing with that stuff and ways?" Spinel asked curiously, you sighed not wanting to lie to her "well... I know that going to my parents house right now may not be the best idea" you said rubbing your growing stomach, Spinel nodded in agreement "so I am going to be sending a letter to my parents letting them know I am ok and that their.... grandchild is too" you say the last part in a hushed tone, Spinel patted your head looking at you with a smile "I hope they love our child as much as we do" you smile "....me too" write the letter saying 'Hey mom and Dad I am fine and I have been doing well along with your so to be grandchild, your grandchild though isn't human or witch they are half demon I hope you will love them like you love me your daughter Y/N' you then send the letter to your parents (via message owl) then you waited for a response.

it wasn't until a week later that you got a letter back from them, you were too excited to wait for Spinel to get home from getting food so your open it up to see what is said, 'Dear Y/N we wanted to tell you we are glad that you are not harmed but we are not happy hearing the news' you frown as you continue to read 'because you are willing to have this demon's child you can do what you want but we will not consider you family any more' you put the letter down on the table. "T-that's not fair" you say started to sob "that's not fair they shouldn't..." you then heard the door open it was Spinel holding a plastic bucket with more live animals "hey little witch did the letter..." Spinel then saw tears streaming down your face "oh it's ok" Spinel cooed, putting down the plastic sealed bucket, you sniffled looking up at her "b-but my parents.... they d-don't" you hiccuped trying to explain the letter to Spinel, but she merely held you "ssh it's ok Y/N, don't cry" Spinel said hugging you as you cried in her chest, "hey it will be ok Y/N once our dark darling comes you'll have not just me to be with but them too" she then rubbed your stomach "one big happy family, doesn't that sound nice" you sniffled snuggling into her chest "it does" you said feeling a little better "now how about I fix you up some dinner" Spinel said picking up the bucket as she did you heard the sounds of flopping and skittering, "that sounds good" 

\-------------------

Months go by fast while you and Spinel are in the cabin, it was when you reached about 8 months that you started to feel kicks in your belly, whenever you felt your child kicking you would shout "Spinel! Spinel!, our child kicking again" she would always drop whatever she was doing just to feel the little soft kicks in your belly, "they are going to be a handful" Spinel said with a giggle "well we'll see" you say rubbing your swollen belly. When you and Spinel were cuddling on the couch she snaps her fingers "oh I almost forgot Y/N that tonight is the blood moon" you looked at her confused "what does that mean for us?" Spinel sighed "well for demons a blood moon gives us that extra boost in power, so it maybe possible that you will go into labor during this blood moon" you rub your swollen belly you were already looking like you were going to pop with your belly being the size of a large pumpkin, plus it was very difficult for you to even move to the bathroom and back "well if it does happen tonight do we have everything we need when the baby comes?" Spinel thought for a moment "I think we do...let me check" Spinel got up and looked through the cabinets "ok let's see here we have plenty of fresh water, soft towels and baby blankets some cute baby clothes" Spinel said taking out a one piece PJ with yellow and black stripes "focus babe" you said trying to not to raise your voice "right right sorry" Spinel put the PJ's away "mmm I don't see it" you try to get up but couldn't so you settle for turning around on the couch "what is it? what do we still need?" Spinel sighed "we need an herb, I know where the herb is but it will take me until night fall to get back with it" you frown "well what is the herb for? is it that important?" Spinel rubbed the back of her neck "the herb is for the water so that while your giving birth that your in less pain" you lay back on the couch you didn't want to be in a great deal of pain but if there was a way to lessen it you figured it wouldn't hurt to wait a little "well maybe if your quick about it" you said poking at the couch, Spinel smiled kissing the top of your head "I will be right back my little witch"

You laid there waiting for Spinel you first read some of your spell books then some story book (that were meant for your dark darling to be) you sighed starting to get bored, you started rubbing your belly feeling small kicks "I know you want to come out baby but you have to wait for your Big Momma to get here" you said like you child could hear you. Then you felt nature calling you had to swing your body but managed to get up off the couch "ok, to the bathroom" you say as you waddle to the bathroom, there and do your business with no problems (mild problem with wiping) it was when you were leaving the bathroom that you felt a sharp pain in your belly "ow, oh" you rub your belly trying to easy the pain "it can't be time, not yet at least the moon hasn't come up yet... right?" you then look over to the bathroom window, and is the blood moon was out.

"Oh shit" you say worried about you and your child "Spinel....are you home yet?" you shout hoping maybe she was home and just snick past you, then a another sharp pain shot through you belly, "no no no no your suppose to wait" you waddle over to the bath tub filling the tub with warm water "come on just hang in there" you were hoping that you could hold off on hopping in the tub then you felt something wet between your legs "no my water broke too" you leave your top on but take your pants and underwear off climbing in the tub you were hoping that you wouldn't have to do this alone 'Spinel said she would be right back...right? she has to be back soon'. You started getting worried seeing the blood moon raise higher and higher in the sky and feeling the sharp pains get closer and closer together, then you heard the front door open "Y/N? Y/N where are you?" it was Spinel, you then shout (in a pained voice) "BATHROOM" Spinel rushed hearing you in pain then seeing you gripping the tub, Spinel immediately dumped the herb in the tub, it did easy the pain (a little), Spinel rubbed your back as you tried to even your breathes "ok Y/N I am just going to check something" Spinel said looking at you in the eye, you nodded, Spinel then started feeling your belly "mmm, looks like your ready to push little witch" you simply followed instructions and curled up your legs and held on to the tub, while Spinel couched you "ok little witch now... push" you pushed with all your might feeling like your body was being torn in two, then you laid back in the tub taking a small breather, "ok that was good now one more" you sit up and pushed again until you heard a cry "oh my hell below" Spinel said teary eyed "w-what is it?" you asked rubbing your belly, "it's a cute pink girl" Spinel held the baby she leaned over to so you could see your newborn, you saw a dark pink baby girl with bright yellow eyes, "oh Spinel she so cut- ow" your words were cut off by a sharp pain in your belly "Y/N are you ok?" Spinel asked worried about you, yet you then felt more sharp pains in your stomach "I don't.... know I feel like ....I am having more.... contractions" you say gripping the tub, Spinel cradled your pink newborn girl in one arm and quickly stuck her hand on your belly "oh sweet crimson blood" Spinel said wide eyed "Y/N your going to have to push again" Spinel demanded you wanted to ask why but you were to focused on stopping the pain and starting pushing "oh my hell below I can see the baby crowning" she whispered "What?" you asked out of breath "one more big push" you did as you were told until you heard another cry this one louder than the first you laid back in the tub as Spinel cradled the two newborns "hey hey it's ok little ones don't cry, big momma's got you" you briefly saw that your second child had pale skin with pink eyes and was a boy, the two babies continued to cry. 

Even though you were very tried you reached your arms out "c-can I hold them" Spinel smiled walked over to you with the crying twins she put the pink girl in your right arm and the pale boy in your left one, as soon as they were laid on your chest they fell asleep, "aw they love there little mommy" Spinel said patty your pale baby's face "and I love them too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There maybe a next chapter


End file.
